My crapy attempt to a pokemon fan fic
by Gaomon15
Summary: follow Ty, Phoebe and Timmy on an adventure just as good as good as ashes but a little less gay. More comedy and life like characters, I've just wrote it to suit me just read it if you want I'll bet you'll like it a bit.
1. Killer Mocking Bird literaly

It took me 3 weeks and 4 days to reach Sandgem town

It took me 3 weeks and 4 days to reach Sandgem town. I only left Kanto because Professor Oak needed my help.

My mission was simple; all I had to do was arrive to Sandgem town and meet up with a Professor Rowan and give him my Pokemon and some others.

The Link between Kanto and Sinnoh was damaged and would of taken months to repair so instead of waiting Oak sent me.

I thought I was just going straight their and then back home but something held me back…

**Chapter One – Vs Taillow**

Professor Rowan was inside his lab, once more awaiting new trainers and co-ordinators.

A bang of the door caught his attention and he saw a young girl walk through. Her hair seemed more like feathers then actually hair and was a range of different shades of brown.

Her clothes were light blue overalls and a thick, brown glove on her right arm.

"Aw Phoebe" Rowan spoke in his usually down beat tone.

"So you got it yet Professor Rowan sir" the excited girl ran at Rowan

"No" he said plainly leaving Phoebe instantly drop down

"Erm….. Ok then I'll come back later then" she said chirping up and headed towards the door.

"WAIT THERE" Rowan said causing her to flinch and come to a sudden stop.

"You're going to catch one yourself" He said smiling to himself as he saw her scared.

Phoebe instantly came up with images of getting attacked by wild Pokemon and made her tense up.

"NO" she shouted "I mean… I cant I don't have a Pokemon" she claimed getting herself back together

"So" Rowan picked up a pokeball and threw it at Phoebe "that's all you'll need" Rowan turned back to his desk and prepared more starter Pokemon.

Phoebe muttered to her self as she left the lab. Phoebe lived in Twinleaf Town.

So decided to take the track back down there but instead of taking her usually safe wild Pokemon free track she took the watch out going to get killed by wild Pokemon track.

"OK I can do this" she said pepping her self up. Making her way to the fork in the road, the track she usually takes seemed so much more beautiful and peaceful now then ever before.

"Lets" she gulped down "Let's go".

"One step, two step, three step AWWWW" nothing was there except a rock she stood on.

"OK start again, one step two step AWWWWW" the same rock again.

"Oh this is helpless I'm too scared to battle Pokemon" she thought for a minute "I know I could wait for another trainer to come by"

"Why you taking to ya self?" a voice came from the scary wild Pokemon track.

"Well that was quick" Phoebe said looking at a teenaged boy. He had short spikes of purple hair, a short fringe of spikes, bright green eyes and his clothes;

Black jeans and white trainers, white vest and a jacket with sleeves pulled up the same colour as his hair.

"What are you looking at"? The boy said frowning at Phoebe.

"You… you went threw that path" she said amazed by such courage.

The boy looked at Phoebe with curious eyes "Yeah… it's about 3 times quicker then the other one" he stated then tried walking passed her.

"Wait" Phoebe grabbed his arm

"What and don't touch me" he surged Phoebe off.

"I need your help catching my first Pokemon".

"No way" the boy said straight off and carried on

"OK don't worry about it" Phoebe said, her voice softened. The boy turned around seeing her looking miserable and remembered a couple years back and his first Pokemon and the experience that changed his life.

"Here, I just caught this coming down that track, it doesn't like me very much cause I threw a rock at it" he said laughing as he handed Phoebe a pokeball.

"Your giving it too me" she said taking it off him slowly.

"Yeah go on release it" he egged her on. Phoebe threw the pokeball. A beam of light appeared and a bit of smoke.

A shape formed and Phoebe was getting more and more excited by the milli-second.

"A CHARIZARD" she screamed so loud the Charizard covered its ears.

"Oh thank you sooooo much this is the best of thank you thank you thank you" she said jumping around.

"Oh sorry that was the wrong ball" the boy said picking up the ball. He turned to see Phoebe who instantly shut up and seemed to be in a trance.

"Sorry try this one" he said returning his Charizard and gave her another ball.

Phoebe threw the pokeball once more releasing another Pokemon.

a small figure appeared this time but before she saw it fully it zipped into the air and out of sight.

"Oh no" said the boy

"What?" Phoebe asked seeing him stunned

"Its coming for meeeeee" he took off running as quick as he could. Phoebe felt a win blow across her face as a red and blue blur dashed passed out face.

"What the" the said as the blur got closer and closer to the boy.

"OWWWWWWWWW" the boy leaped into the holding his backside as if it were to fall of.

Phoebe laughed out loud. The blur then came to view as it slowed down and floated near Phoebe.

"A TAILLOW" she said raising her right arm. Taillow perched on top of her glove. They both looked at one another and already had one thing in common.

The looked back at the boy who was still running in the distance, and laughed.


	2. Killer Mocking Bird literaly 2

Chapter Two – Vs Taillow (again)

**Chapter Two – Vs Taillow (again)**

Rowan was still waiting in his lab to give out the starter pokemon when the boy who gave Phoebe her pokemon arrived.

"Hello Ty, glad you made it safely" Rowan said walking towards Ty still holding his backside.

"Erm yeah safe and sound Rowan, anyway I brought you the pokemon"

Ty went into his bag and pulled out his six pokeballs.

"There's more from other trainers, but these are just mine" Ty said showing Rowan six pokeballs all with different stickers on them.

"Very good" Rowan turned around to face a large computer that had a glass capsule connected to it.

"Release your pokemon please" Rowan said still concentrating on the computer pushing many buttons.

"Yeah sure" Ty threw all six balls into the air at once. The room was suddenly filled with large pokemon all looking well trained and powerful.

Rowan turned around to see a Charizard, Pidgeot, Nidoking, Kingler, Scyther and a Jolteon all crammed into the room.

"Not a bad team there Ty" Rowan said smiling at the pokemon.

"Yeah tell me about" Ty looked around at his pokemon as he was crushed in between them all.

"Bring char…" Rowan was interrupted by a slam of the door opening and a high pitched scream.

"AH. Look at all the pokemon". It was Phoebe returning to pick up her pokedex.

"Oh no not you" Ty said as he heard her voice.

"What, who said that?" Phoebe looked around curiously not noticing Ty still stuck between his pokemon.

Looking around she noticed Pidgeot and attacked him with hugs.

"WOW a Pidgeot. WOW…"

"Get off him" Shouted Ty, now trying harder then ever to get to his Pidgeot.

"What? That voice? Its you" Phoebe said finally seeing Ty's face pop out between Charizard and Nidoking.

"Get off him he doesn't LIKE YOU" Ty said wriggling to get out.

Pidgeot was brushing its face against Phoebe's hand.

"Oh yeah he sure hates me" she said cockily. Ty looked at Pidgeot with piercing eyes

"You traitor"

"Ty I need Charizard to go into the capsule to transfer him into the system" Rowan shouted across the pokemon.

"Yeah sure thing, go on Charizard" Charizard walked into the capsule allowing Ty to be free.

"Where's he going Rowan" Ty asked, but before he answered Phoebe interrupted.

"Don't call me Rowan you rude brat It's Professor Rowan" she demanded at Ty.

"Shut up" Ty replied leaving Phoebe with smoke coming out her ears and her arms crossed.

"All your pokemon will be going to the Sinnoh Pokemon Vacation Centre" Rowan announced after the little argument

"Vacation?" Ty asked giving a WTF look.

"It's a place where every individual trainer has a mile by mile nature resort to send their pokemon for rest rather then keeping them stored in a computer"

It took about 5 minutes to complete the transfer to the Sinnoh Pokemon Vacation Centre or the SPVC. During that time Phoebe argued with Ty about giving her his Pidgeot.

Rowan had to calm them both down until carrying on.

"So did you catch a pokemon then Phoebe?" he asked seeing her look down at the floor then at Ty.

"Well… You see I was…." She paused as Ty stepped in.

"Yeah She did Rowan I saw the whole thing that's how we already knew each other" Ty looked at her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and thought.

"Maybe he's not all that bad" then Ty continued

"She was doing horrible job so I helped her out a bit"

"Scratch that" she thought

"Well. Ok so you won't need one of these Starter Pokemon then Phoebe"? Rowan was received with a nod.

"Very well. What about you then Ty. You no longer have any pokemon to keep you safe on your way back to Sinnoh. You may choose one of these if you wish".

Ty looked at the three pokeballs Rowan was pointing to.

"Which ball is the fire pokemon in?" Ty asked

"This one" Rowan picked up the ball in the centre. Ty took it off him.

"I'll take this one then"

"Don't you want to know what the pokemon are" Rowan said looking confused and surprised at the choice.

"Nope" Ty pointed the ball at the floor "Come on out my brand new pokemon.

"Chimchar Chim" a brownish little monkey like pokemon stood facing Ty.

"That is Chimchar Ty" stated Rowan

"Really I wouldn't have guessed that" Ty replied

"Don't be rude" Shouted Phoebe at Ty "Sorry for that Sir" she apologized to Rowan.

"Hey don't apologize for me I can do that myself" Ty shouted back

"I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble for been a little brat" she argued back

"Well at least I can catch my own pokemon and don't need people to give me theirs" he said smugly

Phoebe got cross her faced went red "I'm going to make you regret ever giving me Taillow"

"Oh really. How are you going to do that then?" Ty Asked getting more and more cocky

"By beating you in a battle" she said arms on her hips.

"HA you hear that Chimchar she thinks she can beat US" Ty looked down at his new pokemon still looking at him

"Ow cool your hair style looks like a little crown" he said bending down looking at it

"Hey don't change the subject" Phoebe screamed at him.

Rowan noticed the odd hair pattern before Ty. It seemed strange to him because he knew that pokemon do all have different appearances like we humans all have.

But Rowan knew that Chimchar's hair on its head will turn into fire further into evolution but with fire like on a charmander's tail the smaller it is the weaker chamander is.

The same idea is with a Chimchar but It is the wider the flame stronger the Chimchar is so with its hair been separated into different parts the fire will be either meaning….

"Hello you in there" Ty shouted at Rowan waving his hand in front of his face.

"You seemed like you went into a trance your something then Professor" Phoebe said politely trying to make up for Ty's rudeness.

"I'm fine" Rowan lied

"Good so let's get this battle underway"

They all headed outside to battle. Ty and Chimchar stood about 10 meters in front of Phoebe.

"You can start" Phoebe shouted at Ty

"I think you need to actually have your pokemon out to fight with it DUH" he shouted back

"Oh it's already here" Phoebe lifted her right arm. The next second Taillow landed on it. Ty gave Taillow the evils and felt a slight pain on his backside again.

"OK let's go Prince" Ty shouted. Chimchar turned around looking confused. "Oh yeah your called prince now" he said.

"Ah ha ha ha ha PRINCE ha what a stupid name" Phoebe laughed.

Chimchar's head fell down "Hey don't worry about it Chimchar Prince is a great name, She's called Phoebe after all how much better is that really?"

Chimchar or now known as Prince jumped on the spot "Ok then Prince Lets take them down"

Prince turned around to face the Taillow "Run in and hit it with scratch"

Prince ran in with its claws raised.

"Just fly so it can't reach you Taillow" Phoebe said pointing up.

Prince jumped to scratch Taillow but missed "That move was just a decoy, now you're open to EMBER"

Prince fired out a small ball of fire out his mouth as the Taillow flew over him. The fire hit Taillow hard causing it to crash to the ground.

"NO TAILLOW" Phoebe screamed as Prince ran in with another scratch

"HA it was a double bluff" Phoebe said "Taillow sand attack" as Prince was near Taillow flapped his wings causing sand to go straight into Prince's eyes.

"Not bad for her first battle taking a hit but coming back with it" Rowan judged as he watched from the sidelines.

"Now peck" Taillow leaped into the air did a loop and its beck glowed bright as it hit Prince from behind.

"Oh I Know how much that hurts" Ty said as Prince was still rubbing his eyes.

"Prince don't worry about that just ember it in the air2 Prince blew out ember but missed a still target.

"Strange, to say Ty came forth in the Indigo League this year you would expect him to no a way to beat a simple move like sand attack, something is holding him back" Rowan analysed.

"Taillow, looks like were going to win with just another peck"

Taillow swept down at Prince once more.

"Looks like I'm the one who tricked you this time Phoebe" Taillow was close to Prince.

"Now ember" Prince turned to face Taillow and fired a perfect ember.

"He was pretending that Sand attack was still working to lead Phoebe in attacking unprepared" Rowan stated once more.

"TAILLOW" the fire blew Taillow to the floor

"He's not getting up from that one" Ty said.

"Oh I lost" Phoebe said running over to Taillow "You did great Phoebe not bad at all for your first match"

"Thanks, but Taillow"

"I'll take care of that Phoebe go inside I have a machine to heal him" Rowan said going inside.

Phoebe picked up Taillow and headed inside too followed by Ty.

"You were great Prince, tomorrow were gonna work on some serious move I got planned for you" prince replied with climbing up Ty and sitting on his shoulder.

"HEY TY" Ty turned around to see who was shouting him.

"OH NO NOT YOU"


	3. A Growl leads to a mystery

From now on ill be using what I like to call the battle talk

From now on ill be using what I like to call the battle talk. It's a way to make battles clearer to read. Trainers give commands then the results from it e.g.

Ty- Ember Prince

Prince opened his mouth, letting out fire which hit Taillow directly

**Chapter 3 – Vs Growlithe**

"Quickly everyone inside maybe he didn't se us" Ty quickly said pushing everyone inside.

"Oh don't be stupid Ty he's just called your name of course he's seen you" Phoebe barked back "Now stop pushing me or I'll set Taillow on you again" she laughed to her self as Ty instantly stopped after that.

"Who is he Ty?" Phoebe asked "And how does he know you"?

"I gave him a pokemon egg a couple years back, it's a long story but for short he's Timmy"

"TY TY" Timmy was a short and stubby character all orange. His hair was orange, his jacket was orange, his shorts were orange and his shoes, that's right you guessed it, were black.

"Oooooh myyyyy Pickachu, I can't believe its you Ty" Timmy said as he finally reached them after his dash of disbelief.

"Erm… Yeah hi" Ty said wishing he could get going.

"Hi Timmy I'm Phoebe" she held out her hand excepting a normal 8 year old reply but instead.

"I just LOVE your hair" Timmy replied ignoring her hand and opened his arms for a huge. Phoebe bent down to hug Timmy and received two highly over exaggerated kisses on the cheeks.

As Phoebe stood back up her and Ty glared at each other as to say "We should have ran inside".

"What are you doing here then Timmy?" Ty asked not knowing why.

"To get a starter pokemon of course darling, what else" he slapping Ty on the arm

Rowan had already excluded him self from the conversation and returned back from the lab with two pokeballs in his hands.

"Here are the remaining two" he said with one in each hand

"Sorry Timmy I already got the best one" Ty looked at Prince still sat on his shoulder looking around completely oblivious to anything.

"He sure is a cutey Ty, but I know what I wanted". Timmy picked up the ball with a leaf symbol on it.

"Turtwig come on out" Timmy threw the ball over his hand causing the little pokemon appearing in front of him.

"Turtwig" he said gently "Hey they Turtwig, I'm Timmy and this is Growlithe" he pointed to his Growlithe sat perfectly next to him and gave a pleasant bark.

"So how's that Growlithe I gave you"? Ty asked once more regretting it.

"SO A MAY ZING Ty, where like so close now, we even battled two gyms back in Johto" Timmy pulled out two metal badges on looked like wings and the other a ladybird.

"Not bad Timmy, but look at this" Ty opened his jacket revealing 8 badges all pinned to the inside of his jacket. "And this too" Ty had something around his neck which was hidden by his jacket also.

It was a light blue medal with 4th embossed on it and the words Indigo league.

"Awwww so not 1st then" Timmy replied.

Ty held in his anger by squishing his fists hard.

"Rite I'm off see you losers some other time" Ty turned and tried walking

"Wait up for me then" Phoebe said making Ty turn quickly with his finger pointing at her.

"Who ever said WE were travelling together"

"Know one, I just..." she tried to answer but was intervened by Ty

"You JUST thought wrong" Ty turned back around and staring walking again, but was stopped once more.

"Ty, you're forgetting something" Timmy said pointing at himself

"No no no no no no NO you're not coming with me" Ty begged walking fast back to him.

"Nah, I'm talking about what you said to me last time"

Ty tried thinking but didn't get it.

"Next time I see you and Growlithe I want to battle you" Timmy stated in a as if you can't remember tone.

"I can't remember saying that but OK"

**BATTLE**

**CHAT**

Ty and Timmy were now placed in the same positions as Ty and Phoebe was before.

Ty- I know you've already had a fight recently but can you stick this one out Prince

Prince gave a nod and jumped of Ty's shoulder doing a 360 pin and landing in front of him.

Rowan's thoughts – one of Princes four spikes is flat now

Timmy- Go get that cheeky monkey Growlithe

Growlithe dashed towards Prince

Timmy- tackle

Ty- that's an easy dodge for you Prince

Growlithe was quicker then Ty thought and Prince couldn't dodge at all instead was smashed into mid air

Ty- ember

Prince fired the ember whilst air born. But missed Growlithe

Timmy- Growlithe Iron tail

Growlithe tail grew bright and swung it at Prince who was still air born.

Ty- Iron tail? Who strong is this Growlithe?

Prince was hit by the Iron tail and smashed to the ground making a small impact crater.

Rowans thoughts – Prince is a starter pokemon and has only had one battle, so even one Iron tail should be more then enough to keep it down

Timmy- its over

Ty- no not yet

Prince struggled but managed to get back on its feet

Rowans thought- Remarkable, but wait now two of Prince's spikes or flat and two still stand. Is there a link here I wonder?

Ty- thanks Prince Stay strong

Timmy- another Iron tail Growlithe

Once again growlithes tail brightened and ran at Prince with great speed

Ty- he's not quick no way can you dodge…. That's it. Use the sand to make a dirt cloud.

Prince threw up some dirt making him completely invisible

Timmy- that won't work Ty

Growlithe kept running and used Iron tail. The attack swished though the entire cloud making sure he couldn't miss.

Timmy- what

The cloud disappeared and nothing was there

Timmy- where's he gone?

Both Timmy and Growlithe searched for prince by zipping their heads about.

Ty- now Prince

Prince ripped out from right under Growlithe hitting critical. Growlithe flew into the air.

Ty- yeah good one Prince you did it.

Prince ran over back to Ty and Timmy ran over to Growlithe

Timmy- did is super affective against fire type and it was a critical hit to which makes that a super duper one hit knock out move

**BATTLE  
TALK  
OVER**

"Good battle Timmy" Ty helped Timmy up of the ground

"Thanks, you too hunny, but I need to let Growlithe rest" Timmy said pulling out a pokeball.

"So does Taillow" Phoebe said with Taillow still in her arms

"Looks like you've worn out everyone's pokemon Ty" Rowan claimed walking over to him.

"I can see why you came fourth in the Indigo League, but I think there is something happening here why you and Prince won those to battle even when he is just a low level starter" Rowan turned and headed back to the lab.

They all followed intrigued to find out what he was talking about, except Prince who was hanging from Ty's shoulder by his legs and seemed to be playing bongos on his head.

As they were all back inside the lab, Rowan allowed Taillow and Turtwig to rest in their pokeballs on his healing machine as he told them about Prince's special talent.

"I believe that from observing your battles Ty. That the more damage Prince takes in battle, the more his hair goes flat"

Ty looked at Prince to see only two where stood and the other flat.

"Yeah so there only hair Rowan they do move quite easily yano" Ty gave a cocky tone

"Trying to push down one of the other spikes down then Ty"? Rowan replied

Ty first put one finger above Prince's spikes and pressed down. As his finger came up so did the spikes. He tried again with more force but just kept bouncing up like they had a ton of gel on them.

"OK you win" Ty surrendered

"My conclusion is that there is some link between Princes spikes and its energy levels. At first I thought that maybe his energy is separated into four parts so that he could use when needed, but then he would only half a quarter of his strength, and from the display I saw with the iron tail no ordinary starter pokemon at full strength could survive that never mind quarter.

"So then I came up with the conclusion that every spike is basically like a life and when all four of them are down that's when he'll faint, but when one life goes down and there is another one remaining he is back at full strength" Rowan finally finished his speech (sorry if it doesn't make sense)

"So…" Ty paused looking at Prince then back at Rowan "You're saying that basically" he paused again. "That Prince is INVINCIBLE" Ty picked up Prince and swung him around

"YEAH YOU CANT DIE YOU CANT DIE WERE GANNA TAKE OVER THE WORLDDDD HA HA HA"

"NO TY I DIDN'T SAY THAT" Rowan shouted so loud his beard rustled

Ty slowly stopped spinning getting sadder and sadder as he got slower. Finally coming to a stop and Prince still grabbing onto Ty's hand for his life.

"I'm uncertain yet, but will get some opinions of Professor Oak tomorrow"

"Ok. Well I better get off now then if I want to get to Newbark town by this time next week; Professor Oak has my number if you find anything what" Ty announced as he started to pack up his things.

"What" Phoebe jumped up "You're going to Johto"? She asked intensively.

"Well, I always planned on going to Johto after Kanto" Ty replied surprised to see Phoebe care where he was going.

Been an intelligent man Rowan could see Phoebe was hiding some thing, but was to embarrassed to announce so he tried to help out.

"Well Ty you are already here in Sinnoh, and there is many more different pokemon here then there is in Johto"

"Erm" Ty thought for a minute. He looked into Phoebe's eyes and saw that same glimpse of hope, desire and sense of adventure he saw the first time he met her.

"I guess Johto could wait another year".

Phoebe launched her self at Ty, wrapping her arms round him then quickly reforming her self back to her standing position, both going slightly red.

"Good" Phoebe said

"Yeah" Ty said

"You can stay here for the night then" Rowan said

"AWWW you to are just TO cute for me ta handle"

Hey guys hope your enjoying it. Sorry for taking it slow. 3rd chapter and still inside the lab. Sorry. But it get more battle like in the next chapters since their on the raod n'all. I just wanted to ask if someone anyone gave me a little review and just tell me ho they think. It is clear enough. Does the battle talk work better what could I improve and what annoys you I should quit. THANKS


	4. A feathery Combo

Phoebe was awakened rudely by noises from outside

**Chapter 4 – Vs Starly**

Phoebe was awakened rudely by noises from outside. The lab was still dark and only a little light came from the window. She pierced a look outside. The sun wasn't even completely up yet.

It must have been early hours in the morning, but Ty was training Prince and looked like they have been for hours beforehand.

"Two hours".

Phoebe jumped up as she was startled by Professor Rowan. "Pardon" Phoebe stopped her attention at Ty and Prince and turned it to Professor Rowan.

"Ty and Prince have been training for two hours now, they started at 4 o'clock" Professor Rowan was holding a red device. Phoebe knew exactly what it was.

"A pokedex"? She said walking closer to it.

"Yes, I design it last night for Ty". Phoebe's body shrunk "I have one here for you too" He handed her a blue Pokedex.

Phoebe lightened straight back up again "Thanks". She placed it into her front pocket of her over alls. "You said you designed that pokedex for Ty?" She asked trying to get a look at it.

"I wanted to analyse Ty and his pokemon in battles so installed a new system I created last night called the Energy scanner"

Rowans reply leaded Phoebe on with more questions "Energy scanner?"

"It scans Ty and all his pokemon used in battle energy levels, I have a theory but do not yet have any proof, so I'll explain it on a later date. For now I would like you to prepare, Ty said he was planning on leaving at 6.30 sharp with or without you"

At once Phoebe went cross as always and rushed to wake Timmy. She stood over him for a second.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" she thought of leaving without him, but then realised how upset she would feel.

"HEY TIMMY MOVE MOVE MOVE" she screamed in his ear. Timmy screamed out so loud and high pitched everyone had to cover their ears.

"Now last try, go all out" Ty and Price both were out of breath and dirty.

Prince jumped into the air fired an ember at a rock, suddenly increased his speed in air making doubles of him self, and then diving back to the ground. At lastly coming up from under the ground smashing the Rock to pieces.

"YEAH you did it, our new killer combo, ember to give you time to use double team. Double team to confuse your opponent on where you're going to land then dig to throw them off guard then bang their down and out"

"Chimchar" Prince replied both dancing on the spot. "Ok Prince back in the ball" Ty held out Prince's pokeball. The red beam swiped him back into the ball.

"HEY TY WERE READY TO SET OFF" Phoebe shouted to him from the lab.

Ty looked at his poketch professor Rowan gave him and the time was 6.29

A minute later Ty, Phoebe and unfortunately Timmy were waving good bye to Professor Rowan, and Professor Rowan wasn't waving back just hoping they got attacked by a swarm of beedrill.

"That Rowan is such a nice guy" said Ty

"Yeah he's always so caring and hoping for the best fortune towards others" said Phoebe.

"I love his Beard it's so MACHO" said Timmy.

It got to about 12 o'clock when a the first "decent" like Ty said pokemon showed up.

"IT'S MINE" shouted out Phoebe to Ty as the Starly fluttered down to them. "YOU already have a bird pokemon, so this one should be mine".

"Hey guys calm down, Lets decide who catches it by a coin toss" Timmy flipped up a coin

"HEADS" called Ty. The coin landed on the ground with a quiet thump.

A small pickachu's head was facing them.

"IT'S HEADS" Ty celebrated. "What ever" Phoebe moaned.

**BATTLE  
TALK**

Ty- get it Prince

Ty threw his pokeball, causing a puff of smoke and the chimchar appeared in front of him.

Ty- ember

Prince's fire flew at Starly but it was reflected by Starly flapping its wings causing it to go out before it hit

Phoebe- that's a clever bird

Ty- run in with scratch

Prince's claws were lifted as he ran in fast towards the Starly

Starly flew up to avoid the attack

Ty- ember again

Prince blew the fire at Starly, but missed as it quickly flew back down towards him

Ty- dig to avoid it

Prince dug down only just skimming the attack

Phoebe- you wont hit it Ty flying types are to quick for you

Ty- lets show her Prince, now attack from beneath

The Starly was still flying in the air thinking it was high enough that Prince couldn't reach. Prince burst from the ground crumbling the rock out from his path.

Prince jumped meters into the air, high enough to reach Starly grabbing its legs.

Phoebe- that's impossible

Timmy- how can something that small jump that high

They both stared in amazement

Ty- Now hurl it to the ground

Still in mid air Prince falling back down holding onto the Starly did a 360 spin to gain speed and power and threw the Starly crashing to the ground.

Ty- now pokeball GO GO GO

Ty threw the pokeball at Starly. The pokemon was perfectly still from the attack and was caught easily. The tilted to the left before giving its flash of light to announce capture.

**BATTLE**

**TALK**

**OVER**

"Yeah good job Prince" Ty said as he picked up his new caught pokemon. "Return" Ty retrieved his Chimchar and placed both pokeballs ion his belt.

"I must admit Ty that was good" Phoebe sad still in shock from the height Prince jumped.

"It was FABULOUS" said Timmy waving his hands like a fan.

Ty blushed to hear his fellow travellers actually say something nice to him "Thanks guys, It was from all that training this morning, but also from our battle with you Phoebe it showed me how to deal with flying types better"

"Your welcome I Guess" she replied

"Oh I just LOVE these awkward moments" said Timmy standing between them. At once they both looked at him with the same furious and embarrassed faces and said.

"SHUT UP TIMMY"


	5. Cut the tension with a Claw

Chapter 5 – Vs Weavile

**Chapter 5 – Vs Weavile**

"Taillow go scout up ahead and see how far we are from Jubilife" Phoebe commanded to her Taillow, now flying in the distance.

"That's a good idea and all Phoeb but how will you know how far Jubilife is if you cant understand pokemon" Ty remarked as they still walked up towards Jubilife.

"If Taillow gets here quick then we cant be far off can we" she replied realising Ty had a point.

"He's cute" Timmy pointed towards a small wolf cud like creature.

"WOW a Shinx I'm gonna catch it" Ty pulled off one of the pokeballs and was about to throw it.

"LUXRAY" a bigger version of the cub jumped out in front of them and sparks flew from her face.

"I think she's the shinx's mum" Said Phoebe

"GET BACK HERE" a voice flew from the tress. The owner was a trainer dressed in black with a Weavile next to him.

"Hey leave it alone" Ty shouted at the black trainer

"Why, its not yours and there's no law saying you cant catch a pokemon" the trainer replied smugly

"He's right Ty" agreed Timmy

"Oh shut up Timmy, just cause you fancy him" Ty barked back.

The Luxray fired out a powerful thunder and fled

"Damn it that's your fault2 the black trainer said getting to his feet rubbing off dirt

"Battle me NOW punk" he said re-taming his hair

**BATTLE  
TALK**

Ty- Prince go get him

Ty threw the ball letting out his monkey pal

Black trainer- Weavile kill it ICE punch

Weavile ran in with her claws freezing over

Ty- fire is super affective against ice so Ember, aim for her hand

Prince opened its mouth aiming for the hand but Weavile dodged the attack and made contact with Prince.

Prince has hit and also his left leg was frozen

Black trainer- Got ya, Now slash

Not been able to move Prince took a direct hit and Weaviles claws slashed right across Prince's face.

Phoebe- look Ty one of Prince's spikes have gone down already

Phoebe screamed at Ty as if he didn't know already

Ty- Prince Fire ember to felt the ice

Prince blew fire at the ice which started to melt, but before Prince was completely free

Black trainer- Slash

The Weavile's claws once more cut up Prince's face

Ty- damn just one attack and another spike falls

Phoebe- don't forget if all four go down then…

Ty- I KNOW THAT PHOEBE

Ty shouted back at her as Prince jumped free only just skimming another slash of Weaviles.

Ty- ok Prince Time for the special attack we made up

Prince nodded at Ty and suddenly jumped high

Black trainer- what are you planning?

Ty- ember

Prince fired an ember at Weavile

Black trainer- dodge it

Weavile stepped to the side easily avoiding it

Ty- double team

Black trainer- damn it no time to counter

Prince suddenly grew in numbers confusing Weavile

Black trainer – Slash them all as they reach the ground

But his plan couldn't work as Prince dived to the ground, suddenly all the chimchar disappeared.

Black trainer- what where is the real one

Ty- Ha, Now Prince

Weavile felt the ground shake, but before she could move she was hurled into the air crashing into rocks.

Ty- Now ember

Weavile was completely defensless in the air surrounded by rocks so Prince had perfect aim.

One, two three embers directly into Weaviles chest. Wevile crashed to the ground trying to get up

Black trainer- Get up you weakling, move moveeeee

He screamed at his pokemon as it struggled to get on one leg.

Ty- lets finish it off Prince, scratch

Prince ran in quick hoping to repay the Weavile's slashes.

Prince's claws clawed hard into Weavile and seemed to choke slam it do the ground.

Black trainer- return you idiot

**BATTLE TALK OVER**

The red beam swiped up Weavile and with one piercing look the trainer dashed back into the forest.

"Good battle hey Prince" Ty said to his pokemon which seemed strange

"What's wrong with him is he hurt"? Phoebe asked running over to Ty

"I think he's evolving Ty" Timmy said as he saw the flash

Prince grew bright and his form moved abit, then it happened quicker and the light grew stronger.

"Monferno" he said as his new form came into place

"Oh wow you look so cool Prince" Ty stroked Princes head "Wait, you have five spikes now not four"

"So that's good right"? Asked Phoebe forgetting about her Taillow still gone

"Yeah I think so, but we better tell Rowan about this" Ty looked at his new formed Prince who stood now to about Ty's waist.

"Shinx" came a little bark from the bushes. The Shinx and Luxray appeared and now seemed much happier

"Don't worry that horrible trainer is gone now" Phoebe said kindly

"Luxray lux" Luxray stood behind its cub Shinx and pushed it forword with her nose.

"That's strange, do you think it wants me to capture it"? Ty said to him self.

"Maybe she thinks its time for her cub to go on its own but only with a kind trainer" said Timmy

Prince walked up to the Shinx "Mon mon monferno" he said to the Shinx

"Shinx shinx" it replied and Prince turned to Ty and nodded his head

"I guess he does then here get in the ball pal" Ty opened the ball. "Luxray" the shinx's mother rubbed her face against her cub and then dashed back into the wild leaving Shinx with saddened eyes "Oh don't worry pal, I'll look after you now, and you'll have a great time with me Prince and Talons" Ty said trying to make it feel better.

"Talons. Who's Talons" Phoebe asked another question.

"My Starly" Ty answered and continued "Do you want a nick name to" he asked the Shinx who replied with uncertain nod "How about erm.. Sonic" the little Shinx nodded again and gave a happy "Shinx".

Ty smiled and showed Shinx the pokeball. "Shinx" and with that Shinx went inside the ball.

"That is such a cute and emotional pokemon" said Timmy with a tissue in his hand.

"Are you crying"? Asked Ty and Phoebe. "Yes… He had to leave his mother and it was sad" Timmy cried blowing his nose.

"Ok then, right prince return" His pokemon were all set on his ball. "Where's Taillow?" Ty said looking around

"Oh yeah I forgot about him" Phoebe lifted her gloved arm "Taillow" she shouted.

"He's not stupid lets just keep moving up he'll find us" suggested Timmy.

They all agreed and carried up the track until finally stopping finding Taillow on the ground.

"TAILLOW" Phoebe said running over to him "Its not moving" she panicked

"Ha ha ha, now who's the loser"

Ty saw the trainer from before in the tress laughing "OI YOU GET BACK HERE" Ty shouted after him as he fled.

"No Timmy we gotta hurry to Jubilife" Timmy said holding Ty back.

"Yeah, sorry lets go"

Phoebe picked up Taillow and wrapped him in her arms. They then ran as quick as they could to reach Jubilife.

"Stay in there Taillow. Be strong" Phoebe begged to her pokemon as they ran.


	6. The Psychic and the Split

Chapter 6 – Vs Abra

**Chapter 6 – Vs Abra**

"Quick in here" Nurse Joy shouted to Phoebe as they ran through the pokemon centre doors.

"Emergency move" Nurse Joy and the team were running through the halls with Taillow laying still in Phoebes arms.

"Put him down on the bed" Nurse Joy ordered Phoebe. She placed Taillow on the bed slowly and easily.

"You need to leave now" Nurse Joy pushed them out back into the hall.

"Don't worry Phoebe, Taillow will make it" Ty said putting one arm around her.

"Yeah. I know" she said doubtfully.

"I'm gonna wait here till Nurse Joy tells me anything. You two should go to the city. Stock up on supplies and stuff" She said still looking at the floor.

"You sure..." Ty was interrupted by Timmy "She needs to be alone right now Ty come one" he whispered to him.

"Ok then we'll be back soon ok" Ty said "OK" phoebe replied still looking down.

Timmy and Ty came outside the centre finding them selves in a forest of buildings.

"I can't believe I didn't notice all this stuff running here" Ty said looking up

"Yeah me too, Ok I'm going to the TV station" Timmy said walking off "OK catch ya later2 Ty shouted back to him.

"Let's get some training done"

Ty was just outside Jubilife at a near by fishing lake. He had his entire team out doing an exercise programme he jus made up for them.

Prince threw a rock into the air. He then jumped up and used mach punch to smash it to smaller pieces. Talon would then have to fly threw them and dodge them, then before they land flab his wings to make them go shot at Sonic.

Sonic then had to use quick attack and dash between them all and at the end all of them had to catch a piece of the rock before it touched the ground.

"Good work guys" congratulated Ty as they succeeded "Now again" they did this exercise 10 times until Ty moved on. "Now your gonna train on your own guys".

When he spoke all his pokemon stood in lines like in an army camp but, Prince wouldn't be listening and looking around dazed, Sonic would be staring at its feet thinking about sleeping and Talon would just flap its wings every now and again.

"Right, Prince I want you to practice fire punch and mach punch combinations"

Prince nodded

"Talon speed in dodging and then swooping attacks like wing attack"

Talon nodded

"And Sonic, you don't know an electric attacks yet so were gonna practice speed attacks like tackle and quick attack and how to use bite affectively"

Sonic nodded

"Ok GO"

Prince used a tree as a punch bag and first punch with his left hand with a fire punch and then his right with a match punch. Prince found it difficult to keep up a speed at using them straight after one another.

"That's is Prince Keep working on it" Ty shouted out

Talon would fly between branches then swoop down and use wing attack on smaller trees breaking them in half.

"Good, but try it faster" Ty encouraged

Sonic would run in-between sticks that Ty stuck into the ground for him and zipped in and out from them, then used quick attack to gain speed and then bite a target as he ran by it.

"Nice work there Sonic, use quick attack a bit later to gain more speed" Ty suggested.

His pokemon where training for nearly an hour now, so Ty decided to eat.

They sat around all eating some pokefood Ty just bought from the mart.

"You did well today guys, you all got much better already, but next time were gonna and learn some new moves Ok"

They all nodded and carried on eating.

"Mon?" Prince said looking at the river.

"What's wrong"? Asked Ty to Prince. Prince just shrugged and carried on eating.

"Starly?" said Talon looking at a rock "What's the matter Talon"? Asked Ty, but Talon just kept eating its food.

"Shinx"? Said Shinx looking at a bush, "Is there something there"? asked Ty but Shinx just carried on eating to.

Ty looked around curiously. He saw something in the corner of his eye but when he looked there was nothing.

"Prince, Sonic, Talon, come here" they gathered round him and Ty whispered something to them all.

"Got it" they all nodded and dashed of to look at the areas they stared at before.

Ty walked around, looking every where.

"Shinx"

Ty looked at Shinx and saw a glimpse of yellow "I knew it"

"Mon" he looked at prince to see more of it "It is an Abra"

"Starly" he saw it completely this time.

"Ok Starly, fly up if you see it dive at it, Monferno you try and grab it, and Sonic I want you to ran as fast as you can and bite it and don't let go Ok"

At once Ty's loyal pokemon stood and flew ready. "There" Ty pointed

Talon flew down but missed it hitting the ground "now there" Prince ran in only just missing it.

"Shinx there" T shouted out and Shinx with great speed ran at it.

"Shinx" he growled as he only just caught its tail before it teleported again.

"Pokeball go" Ty threw the pokeball at Abra. Shinx let go of the tail when Abra was heading into the ball.

It went to the left, then the right shook a little more vigorous. Ty and all his pokemon stood around it hoping. Then the pokeball stopped and a light flashed.

At once everyone jumped all happy with their team work. "Good work guys that was great and you Sonic" he bent down and whispered in his ear.

"You were the best, but don't tell the others Ok" Sonic gave a little reply to say yes.

Ty returned everyone to their pokeballs and headed back to the centre to see Taillow and Phoebe.


	7. Rox battle part one

Chapter 7 – Vs Mothim

**Chapter 7 – Vs Mothim**

Ty returned back to the centre finding Phoebe still waiting out side wit Timmy by her side.

"Hey, he ok" Ty asked as he walked up to the depressed duo.

"Nurse Joy said he'll be ok, but it will take a week" answered Timmy

"Ty" Phoebe paused "I'm really sorry for been a nuisance and keeping you behind, I bet with out me you would have had two badges by now"

"Not at all Phoebe don't say that" Ty answered upset that thy thought that even though that's what he thought truly.

"That's why I want you to head up to Oreburgh city by your self" Phoebe cried

"It would be best for all of us Ty. You can go at your own fast pace and we'll stay behind to wait for Taillow to recover" Timmy continued

Ty stood there in disbelief

"Why aren't you coming Timmy" Ty asked sadly

"There's a pokemon contest here in two days so I'm entering that" he answered missing out his usually over acting tone.

"We might catch up to you though" Phoebe said doubtfully.

"Yeah… Ok I'll erm guess I'll get going then" Ty paused "Bye" he said slowly

"Bye" Phoebe answered in the same tone "Yeah bye Ty" Timmy smiled.

Ty gave one last doubtful smile, turned and walked out the door leaving his friends.

"I could of stayed with them" he thought to him self as he walked along the track to Oreburgh.

"But they wanted me to go cause they thought it was best for me. That's what you call friendship" Ty looked at his pokeballs attached to his belt.

"I need a battle that will cheer me up" he looked around usually seeing a orange haired boy or feathered haired girl ready to challenge him. Instead fields and some trees.

Ty walked up the track slowly and thought about Timmy and Phoebe.

"Hey why so glum" a girls voice rose his head up.

"Oh hi, ah nothing" Ty saw she had pokeballs on green trouser belt.

"You a trainer" ? Ty asked

"I sure am" she answered knowing what Ty had in mind.

"BATTLE" Ty said with a smile.

**BATTLE  
TALK**

Ty and the girl Rox found a good place to battle. They stood meters a part on a dried up area ready to battle.

Rox- I'll go first come on out Mothim

She threw her pokeball and released a brownish butterfly.

Ty- bug type huh… then PRINCE GO

He threw his pokeball making the active monferno appear landing on its hands then flipping to its feet.

Rox- quickly Mothim confusion

Airwaves flew from the Mothim making Prince bang its head.

Rox- success

Rox said to her self as Prince started to bang his head against the floor

Ty- stop that Prince come on snap out of it

Rox- no use Ty, Mothim poison powder

Mothim flew over Prince dropping purple glitter fall onto prince

Prince was poisoned and confused. It curled up in pain to the poison, and still banged his head against the floor.

Ty- Prince snap out of it

Rox- Now Psybeam attack

From Mothim's wings appeared a ray of colours and hit Prince making him roll across the floor

Prince- MONFERNOOOO

He screamed out as the attack made him snap out of it

Ty- yes good job, damn it one spike down already, this Mothim is strong

Rox- again Mothim confusion

Ty- DIG to avoid it

Prince launched him self into the ground his arms tunnelling with great speed.

Rox- not bad way to avoid it, but he's still poisoned, so he can't stay down there that long

Ty knew that from the spike dropping Prince status would be normal also so had no doubts that poison could finish him off.

Ty- come on up, and use fire punch

Prince dug free from under ground and jumped to hit Mothim with a fire punch.

Rox- Psybeam again

Prince was falling back down as Mothims ray came towards him

Ty- double team

Prince circled the Mothim and dodged the attack

Rox- confusion will attack them all at once Mothim

The air waves flew out in a circular formation hitting all the clones and making them fade.

Rox- what where?

All the clones vanished and Prince wasn't there

Ty- now

Prince smashed from underneath Mothim

Ty- that move always gets them, Now MATCH PUNCH

Prince punch with blinding speed Mothim didn't even have chance to think before Prince fist smashed it to the ground.

Ty- now fire punch

Prince came back down with his left fist on fire. The Mothim crashed to the floor and was landed on by Princes fist crushing Mothim into the ground.

Rox- Mothim return

Rox looked at her ball and said

Rox- good job Mothim

Then placed it back on her belt

Rox- Ok time for the next one

She threw out her ball

Rox- PRINPLUP


	8. Rox battle part two

Chapter 8 – Vs Prinplup

**Chapter 8 – Vs Prinplup**

Rox and Ty were still battling along side the track. Ty with one win, Rox sent out her next pokemon.

Rox- Prinplup go

Throwing her pokeball the blue penguin like pokemon appeared with its peppy attitude.

Prinplup – prin prin

Ty – A water type?

Ty said to himself

Ty – ok then. Prince return

Swiping up his determined pokemon with the red beam Ty picked his next pokemon.

Ty – Sonic show them your stuff.

Sonic appeared with small sparks blowing from his fur.

Rox – Prinplup go straight in with bubblebeam.

Firing from his mouth a stream of bullet like bullets burst towards Sonic with great speed.

Ty – dodge it Sonic

Sonic dashed to the side only just skimming the attack.

Ty – now quick attack

Sonic ran forward. His body became a blur as he charged at the Prinplup.

Rox noticed the ground being wet from the bubblebeam came up with a plan.

Rox – mud slap

As Sonic jumped at Prinplup he swiped down his wing at the soggy ground. Mud struck Sonic directly in his face causing him to miss.

Sonic crashing to the ground Rox gave her next attack.

Rox – now metal claw

Sonic shuck his head attempting to get the mud of. Prinplup's wing shined with a silver coat. Once more swiping down his wing, but this time at Sonic.

Sonic – shinxxxx

Sonic cried out as he was lunched from the attack across the ground.

Struggling to his feet and now able to see Sonic looked weak but more determined then ever.

Ty – Prinplup is to strong Sonic, the only chance we have beating him if you use an electrical attack.

Sonic nodded in agreement, and started focusing all his energy on conducting an electric attack.

Rox – don't let it succeed the attack Prinplup. Charge in with another Metal claw.

Once more Prinplups wing grew bight.

Ty – come on Sonic you can do it

Ty cheered as the Prinplup closed in.

A few sparks flared from Sonic.

Ty – his getting closer

More sparks started to spit out from his fur.

Ty – NOW SONIC

Ty shouted out as the Prinplup swung at Sonic.

Sonic – SHINXXXXX

And with that a blast of sparks flew out at stopping Prinplup in movement.

Taking the critical attack Prinplup fainted.

Ty – YES good one Sonic.

Sonic turned to Ty and gave a pleasant pant, and then from his exhaustion he also fainted.

Both returning their pokemon Ty and Rox then decided on their next one.


	9. Rox battle part three

Chapter 9 – Vs Buneary

**Chapter 9 – Vs Buneary**

Still battling it out Ty and Rox where choosing there last pokemon.

Ty – Let's try this little guy out

Ty threw his pokeball releasing a suddenly blur shooting up then diving down to the ground.

Rox – a Starly huh?

Rox picked a ball off her belt and threw it out.

From the flash of light came a happy hopping Buneary.

Ty – Talon get to the sky.

Rox – get it with swift Buneary.

Talon flapping its wings took off, at the same time Buneary jumped firing the stars representing its swift attack.

Ty – damn it

Ty swore as the swift stroke Talon whilst in mid air causing him to crash down to earth.

Rox – now thunder punch

Ty – thunder punch?

Buneary's fist turned yellow with sparks. Buneary charged at Talon.

Ty – sand attack

Talon flapped its wings causing sand to rise hitting Buneary's eyes and her vision.

Ty – now wing attack

Talon took of with his wings spread. Buneary was an open target still rubbing her eyes.

Talon swiped Buneary making her flip into the air.

Ty – hit it with wing attack again

Talon made a u turn and once more spread out his wings aiming for the falling Buneary.

Rox – Buneary use your hearing to pin point that Starly's position, then try to dodge it

Buneary perked up her ears. They twitched suddenly as Talon flew near.

Ty – no way

Ty gasped as the blind Buneary formed a perfect dodge just in time and managing to land on Talon's back.

Rox – Ha ha, good one Buneary

The little Buneary cheered as it flew on Talons back.

Rox – now pound

Buneary punched Talon on the back of its head.

Rox – keep it up, don't stop punching

Talon still flying started to flutter about.

Ty – try and shake it off Talon

Talon rapidly flew side to side and in circles but the Buneary kept on hanging on.

Rox – finish it off with ice punch.

The Buneary raised its fist. Suddenly ice grew around it as she swung it down towards Talon.

Striking Talon and half freezing him, he finally crashed to the ground.

Ty – TALON

Ty ran over to his frozen pokemon. Shattering the ice around his head Talon gave as usual a happy chirp.

Ty – you did great Talon have a rest.

Returning his pokemon Ty then returned back to his position.

Rox and Buneary were doing some kind of victory dance as if they won.

Ty- are you forgetting something?

Ty shouted across the filed making the dancing stop.

Rox – erm?

Ty – I still have Prince left.

Ty said in a smug way.

Rox – oh yeah that Monferno…

Rox thought for a second

Rox – he's to strong from Buneary so we will let you win this one.

Seeing the sun was almost gone and the darkness was growing near them Ty decided to set camp with Rox where they were.

Please R+R

Sorry for being slow with updates, but still I hope your enjoying it. Thanks for the review velvet ink very much appreciated for your support.


	10. Refusal the Buizel

Chapter 10 – Refusal the Buizel

**Chapter 10 – Refusal the Buizel**

It was now well into the night. Rox and Ty were sat up next to a roaring fire, which Prince made for them.

"So, Ty you travelling alone"? Rox asked as she brushed her pink hair back.

"Erm…" Ty thought for a second about Timmy and Phoebe. "I was travelling with two friends but… We kind of split up back at Jubilife City".

"That's too bad" Rox said with her head down "I'm sure they will be ok" she continued.

"Yeah, defiantly…" Just as Ty finished, from the forest came a large wave then followed an explosion.

"What was that"? Ty shouted getting to his feet. "Lets go" Rox said to Ty. Getting his pokeballs Ty then followed Rox up to the source.

After a quick run through some thick forest Ty and Rox found a large crater and nothing more but water left at the bottom of it.

"What do you think that was Ty"? Asked Rox looking scared.

"I don't know what, but it's gone now" He replied looking as scared as she did.

"Come on, we should head back to camp". They both left the scene and returned to for sleep for their trek to Oreburgh not noticing the pair of eyes lurking within the trees.

The next morning Ty woke from his hard sleep, since he could stop thinking about that crater from last night.

"Morning Ty" Rox announced as she stretched off. "Morning Rox. How long to Oreburgh"? Ty asked as he packed his stuff away.

"Not long, just a couple hours away, we'll be there before mid-day easy" Rox exclaimed putting on her bag.

"Ok then lets head out" Ty pointed out towards the path leading to Oreburgh.

Not far down the path their easy walk became more difficult as a man blocked the both as he cried on his knees.

"What's wrong mister"? Ty asked bending down to see what the problem was.

"Are you pokemon trainers" he said quickly rushing to his feet.

"Erm… Yeah" Rox and Ty backed away.

As the man spoke he was getting closer and closer in their faces.

"You gotta help me out, please its ruining me its RUINING ME" he wept to his knees again.

"What's ruining you" Rox asked making him dash to his feet again.

"THE BUIZEL" he screamed out loud "It's destroying all my work. You see I work at the power plant. But recently all the pylons in this area have been destroyed because of that Buizel".

Rox and Ty looked at each other "should we help"? They both thought.

Just then another explosion followed the same as last nights. A huge rush of water followed by a crash and explosion.

"HIS STRUCK AGAIN" the man screamed running out to the field towards the crash.

Rox and Ty followed. This time being out in the open, they was nowhere to hide.

Stood over the crater Ty saw on the other side a pokemon stood arms crossed with a huge attitude look.

"What's his problem"? Asked Rox.

"That's him, that's the one who does it all" the man screamed and pointed.

Ty took out his pokedex "Buizel. It uses its tails to move through water like propellers"

"Buizel huh"? Ty said to himself pulling out a pokeball. "Looks like I'm gonna catch it"

"Go Sonic" Ty threw his pokeball making his shinx appear. "Attack with Spark".

Sonic leaped into the air and fired out sparks of electricity at Buizel.

Jumping to the side Buizel easily dodged the attack and countered with a water gun hitting Sonic to the ground.

"Ok Sonic run in with quick attack".

With a blue blur Sonic charged at Buizel. Buizel's body became covered in water and suddenly took off at Sonic.

"Watch out Ty that's aqua jet" Rox warned.

Both pokemon collided head to head. They were flew back. Buizel landed on his feet whilst Sonic crashed head first.

"Back on our feet Sonic" Ty commanded. With a flick of his tail he turned to his feet.

"Here he comes again" Rox said as she saw Buizel fly in with a shield of water surround him.

"Dodge it" Ty shouted out to Sonic. As Buizel got close Sonic jumped to the side. But Buizel changed direction hitting Sonic sending him flying.

"Spark" Ty shouted up to Sonic as he flew down.

Sonic got himself back together. With a small roar he sent out a more direct shot of electricity at Buizel.

"It won't work Ty he's too fast" Rox was right. As the attack got close Buizel dived easily moving out the way.

"I need a plan" said Ty to him self as Buizel charged in with another Aqua jet.

"That's it" he suddenly pepped up again. "Wait for it" Ty said to Sonic standing his ground as Buizel approached.

"NOW SPARK". Sonic fired out his electric attack. At first it struggled with the water rebounding off. Then as Sonic tried harder the electricity wrapped itself all around Buizel and his water shield.

Slowing him down and causing great damage to Buizel, however he didn't stop and attack Sonic again.

This time both pokemon were fired back to the backs. Laying on the ground Ty pulled out a pokeball.

"Go pokeball". The pokeball swiping in the tired Buizel shook. It shook slowly a few times but soon Buizel burst back out with only deep breaths.

He puffed out his chest and took in air. "His still up" Ty said in amazement.

Buizel opened his mouth to fire out a powerful water gun. Heading towards Sonic, who still lay on the ground.

"Sonic re…" Ty was interrupted by Rox as she grabbed his arm. "Wait Ty, look" pointing at Sonic Ty noticed him glow.

"Is he… Is he evolving" Ty watched as his once blue puppy changed. The great light showed his form turn bigger and stronger.

As the light faded Ty saw that Sonic was now a Luxio, but before anything was said he jumped out of the way of the water gun attack.

"Wow, Sonic you evolved. Good one pal. Now lets finish him. Use your strongest Spark attack" Ty received a happy nod from Sonic.

"Wait a sec" Said Rox as she watched Sonic gather his attack "That's not spark".

Just then a large bolt of thunder smashed into Buizel far to quick for him to dodge.

"THAT'S THUNDERBOLT" Ty shouted out with excitement. "Quick Ty, throw a pokeball" Rox pointed at Buizel lying on the floor.

"Ok, here we go" Ty threw a pokeball once more. This time the ball shook for longer. Ty hoped as the shakes slowed down.

"BEEP" came from the pokeball. "Got it" Ty ran at the pokeball.

"Wait just there" came a voice from the trees. Jumping out was a similar looking boy, dressed in black.

"YOU" shouted Ty at the black trainer "Is Taillow ok" he laughed.

"I'm gonna get you for that" Ty ran in to attack but before he hit the trainer threw a pokeball. A Stunky appeared in front of Ty.

"Quick use smoke screen" bending over and lifting its tail the area was soon covered in smoke.

"Talon come out and use gust" Ty's starly flew above the smoke and flapped its wings, draining the smoke away.

"Where's he gone?" Ty said as he zipped his head about.

"Talon, fly ahead to find him" Talon flew away to search.

"Sonic" Ty shouted and the next second a wolf like pokemon standing about to Ty's waist leaped next to him.

"Can you pick up his cent"? Ty asked his Luxio. Sonic perked his head up and his nose twitched then he nodded.

"Ok then lead the way" Sonic ran off into the trees followed by Ty, followed by Rox.

The man who was once crying about Buizel was stood, left alone. "I guess I'll go home now" he said to himself then dawdled off.

Meanwhile as Ty searched, the black trainer who stole Buizel was trying to make Buizel listen to him.

"You should be happy I stole you from the weakling. Stick with me and you could battle the best".

Buizel looked away stood arms crossed. "Who do you think you are"? he shouted at the Buizel who still completely ignored him.

"No one ignores Drake Diaganigen the great… You hear me NO ONE" he screamed down Buizel's ear which seemed to annoy him as he turned around and fired a water gun pushing Drake to the ground.

"You can't do that to me, I'm loyalty" he screamed flapping his arms and lags in the mud.

Buizel turned around and fired another water gun at him. "Stop it" Drake cried running around trying to dodge the attacks.

Buizel seemed to laugh as he fired round after round of water at Drake, who was now laying face first on the ground soaked and muddy.

"That's it" Drake got to his feet "Weavile" he threw a pokeball releasing his pokemon.

The two stared each other out. "Weavile attack with scratch" Weavile raised its deadly claws and ran in with great speed.

Buizel dodged by leaping then came back down with an aqua jet hitting Weavile but also taking a scratch to the ground.

"Ice punch Weavile" Drake commanded. Weavile raised its claws again this time sparkling with ice.

Buizel stood ground attacking with water gun. Weavile dodged all the water guns as he ran forward to Buizel.

As Weavile got closer, Buizel changed his attack to a sonic boom. With a swipe of his tails an air wave burst towards Weavile. Weavile jumped and avoided but collided with another sonic boom Buizel fired.

Buizel attack again with aqua jet. "Weavile, ice beam" Weavile jumped to his feet. From her mouth a stream of ice came at Buizel. The ice beam became a homing missile as it followed Buizel dashing from side to side and loop to loop. Finally catching him.

Buizel was half frozen and stuck within the ice. "Now scratch" Weavile raised his claws and ran in again.

Buizel watched helplessly as Weavile came in closer. Closing his eyes thinking it was over for him he heard.

"Wing attack Talon then Thunderbolt Sonic"

Buizel opened his eyes to see Talon swipe down, his wing alight and smash into Weavile sending her into the air. Then Sonic leap up and his bolt stretched out crashing into Weavile sending her flying into her owner drake. The two then got to there feet and ran away into the forest.

"Buizel" Ty shouted as he noticed him frozen. "Prince flamethrower" he threw his pokemon. From a flash of light appeared Prince then quickly a small flamethrower melting the ice.

As Buizel was free he was surrounded by Ty, Sonic, Talon and Prince.

"Buizel"? He said tilting his head. "if your asking why I came back for you, then that's an easy one. I caught you so your apart of our family now" Ty said pointing to his pokemon.

Buizel looked around at them all, then back at Ty. "Oh wait there's this guy too" he released his Abra he caught in Jubilife.

"I don't know if he's awake, but still let me introduce you. This is Prince" Ty pointed to his Monferno who gave a wave.

"This is Talon" he pointed to his Starly who gave a hero pose.

"This is Sonic" he pointed to his Luxio who gave a wink

"And this is… Erm I'll call you Trickster" he pointed to Abra who gave a yawn.

"Everyone this is… Is it ok if I call you Tails"? Ty asked his new Buizel.

Buizel looked at his tails and made them spin. "Buizel" he nodded.

"Ok then, every one this is Tails".

Buizel gave the all a happy look.

"Hey, wait up" shouted Rox who only just ran out of the forest. Catching her breath back she looked at all the pokemon.

"You got him back then I see" She said smiling at Buizel.

"Yeah I sure did" Ty replied.

"Hey look"

Ty turned around to see that he was stood right next to Oreburgh's City entrance.

"Ha, ha I didn't even notice it" Ty laughed.

"Since where at Oreburgh, I guess this is where we spilt right Ty"? Rox asked receiving a confused expression.

"Split? What you mean Rox"?

"My grandmother lives in Oreburgh City, I came up here to visit". Rox explained to Ty who seemed rather sad.

"Well why don't you come to the gym with me"? Ty tried to stall time.

"Erm.." Rox thought for a second "Ok that's sounds fun, but I'll have to tell my grandma that I've arrived".

"Sure thing, I'll come with you".

And with that Ty and Rox headed out to Oreburgh City together. Ty with high hopes of his first Sinnoh gym challenge, but also wishing he could spend more time with Rox.

"You know Ty"?

"What Rox"?

"I forgot to tell you something"

"What was that Rox"?

"You know the Oreburgh City Gym leader"?

"Yeah"?

"Well… It's me"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT"

"NOT"

"Oh ha ha very funny"


End file.
